The present invention relates generally to power regulation for integrated circuits, and more particularly to adjustment of reference voltages during operation of a regulator control loop.
Integrated circuits generally require provision of power within particular parameters during operation. The provision of such power may face many complexities. For example, semiconductor chips including the integrated circuits may have different portions that require power at the same or different times, different portions may require power within different parameters, and some portions may utilize different amounts of power at different times. Complicating matters, some devices may be powered by batteries having relatively small capacities, while the devices themselves, at least at various times, may require large amounts of power.
In addition, integrated circuit operation may vary not only depending on power supply voltages, but also due to semiconductor process variations and operating temperatures. Modifying regulator operation to adjust for process and/or temperature may be difficult, however. For example, response time of such control may be overly very slow and may impact control loop stability and bandwidth of the regulator.